I Will Be Back
by xxxangixxx
Summary: He stood at the entrance of Seventh Heaven,his hand firm on the doorknob. Sweat broke out as he twisted the doorknob. I will be back,Teef,for you. Pairing: Cloud x Tifa


**Pairing: Cloud x Tifa**

**Rating:T? K ? -.-**

**Disclamier: I don't own Final Fantasy VII! It belongs to Square Enix:( NO FAIR.**

_I Will Be Back_

Cloud stood at the entrance of Seventh Heaven,his hand firm on the doorknob. He grimaced as pain shot his inflicted arm.

_I'm going to die._

He remembered the last smile Tifa gave him. Not a trace of grief or sadness was found in her eyes, only happiness behind those sparkling wine coloured orbs. She was always bright,sweet and...beautiful.

_Beautiful?_

A lump formed in his throat as he repeated the word in his mind.

_Beautiful._

He had to get away. Fast. He couldn't get any closer to her...how was he going to tell her that his days were numbered? That the new happiness they had found,would be gone soon as his time came? Cloud wanted her to smile _forever._

He swallowed,beads of perspiration forming on his forehead.

Was he doing the right thing?

Leaving...could hurt her even _more._

Cloud stood there hesitating,his hand twisting the doorknob tentatively.

He remembered that night.

It was before he brought Denzel home,before they had even opened the new Seventh Heaven.

The stars were gorgeous. Those shiny diamond like things seemed to light up the sky. They reminded him of the night Tifa met him at the well. Where they had made the promise. A promise which he vowed to keep forever.

...but that night was different. He was _happy._

It was late. Marlene had been in bed,leaving the two adults alone that night. They sat right next to each other on the porch,watching the stars. Cloud was thinking about his future,a smile was on his face,but he failed to realise that.

He found Tifa gazing at him,and turned to her,his eyebrow raised quizzically, "What?"

Tifa smiled, "Cloud,you're smiling."

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes," she giggled at his surprised expression.

It was nice to see him smiling.

"This is where it starts. My new -" Cloud paused, searching for the words.

"My new life." he finished. "I'm going to live. I'll never be forgiven unless I do. So much has...has happened."

Tifa nodded slowly, "It sure has."

"But I thought it was funny, considering all the other times I thought my 'new life' was starting."

"Why is that funny?"

He shrugged, " 'Cause I always screwed it up."

Tifa frowned, "That's not funny."

"This time..I think I'll be okay," Cloud stated,turning away from her to look at the ground.

He was silent for a long time before he spoke again,softly,but clear, "Because I have you."

"You've always had me."

"I mean,from tomorrow on." Cloud replied with another smile.

They sat there for awhile more,before they went up to bed together.

That moment to Cloud,was short and sweet. He felt guilty at the thought of leaving her,when she was willing to give him her heart. Her whole life.

He sighed.

That didn't change the fact that he was _dying_. He couldn't take away the happiness from her.

That was just plain _selfish_.

His mind seemed to drift off to other thoughts. He remembered when they had come to Midgar,they'd been alone then.

Tifa had been unusually silent.

"It's not like you to get weighed down," he commented.

"Now you know...who I am," she murmured.

"No," Cloud stated, "You're upbeat and strong. And if you forget that,then I'll _get_ you to remember."

He surprised Tifa,and even himself by saying that.

"Oh,you will?"

_Of course I will._

"Yeah,probably," he added with a blush.

He got a smile in return.

_...now that's who you are,Teef...you're not you when you're silent. That just isn't right..._

Pain ripped Cloud's heart as he stood there.

He _loved_ that woman. Who wouldn't anyway?

They had slept on the same bed before,doing nothing _more_ of course.

His eyes were closed,and he assumed that Tifa had thought he was asleep. He could feel her move in bed.

"We're...okay,right?" she asked softly.

He remained silent.

"Do you love me?"

He froze.

_What?_

Cloud opened his eyes. He looked perplexed.

"Hey Cloud,do you love Marlene?" she changed the question quickly.

He knew that wasn't what she wanted to know.

"Yeah. But...sometimes I don't know how to act around her."

"Even though you've been together this long?"

"I'm not sure that's enough."

His mind suddenly drifted to the question she had asked earlier on.

_...I do,Tifa._

"Same with you and me?"

He didn't answer. He hesitated for a moment. He didn't _know_ how to answer!

Tifa felt hurt.

"Sorry. Weird question."

"Don't be. It's my problem."

Cloud shut his eyes.

"Why can't it be ours?"

Cloud didn't answer.

_Because I don't want a burden to be on you. I don't want you to go through what I am. What with all this sins and forgiveness thing going on._

Two weeks later,Cloud brought the Geostigma inflicted boy home.

They felt complete after Denzel had joined them. One would think they were a family.

Cloud felt his heart tighten.

_Family..._

Was he just going to walk out of the picture and destroy this family?

He thought about Tifa,and the last _real_ conversation they had. She had a smile on her face...a _very_ happy smile.

And that made Cloud scared.

He was scared because he _knew_ he would hurt her if he stayed any longer. Her dreams,they'd be crushed.

_Death._

One simple word. Death.

That afternoon Tifa had been wiping the countertop,and Cloud was next to her,cleaning the glasses.

"Did you fix the problem?"

"What problem?"

_Sins?Aerith's death?Zack's death?Mom's death?That I wasn't strong enough to protect you?That problem?_

"Your problem."

"Oh..."

_Not yet._

"If you don't want to tell me, don't."

"I can't explain it well..." Cloud searched for the right words. "I didn't fix the problem. I don't think I'll ever fix the problem. I can't make somebody...unlose their life."

Tifa nodded.

"But now,maybe I got a chance to save a life that's on the brink. Maybe that's something even I can do."

"Denzel?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," Tifa stopped with the wiping and turned to look at Cloud, "Do you remember what you said to me when you brought Denzel home?"

"What did I say?"

"You said, 'Denzel came to me.' "

"I just meant..." Cloud made a face like a child knew scolding was inevitable.

"Say it. I'll decide if I should get mad or not after you do."

Cloud nodded,then continued.

"Denzel had collapsed in front of Aerith's church. So I thought she must've brought him to me."

Cloud paused and looked away.

"You went to the church."

"I didn't mean to keep it from you," he said softly.

"But you did."

"Sorry."

"Did I say you did anything wrong? But next time, I'm going with you."

"Fine."

"And Cloud,you're wrong."

Cloud looked at Tifa with a puzzled expression.

"Aerith didn't bring Denzel to you."

_Huh?_

"...right. Just what I thought."

"You're not listening to me. Aerith brought the child to _us_,didn't she?"

Cloud stared at her. She was smiling.

Eventually he smiled. It had a kindness to it, as if to say _everything will be all right_.

...although he knew nothing would be.

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts suddenly.

He looked down.

His hand was still holding onto the doorknob. Slowly and steadily,he twisted it to make an even larger gap.

_I'm sorry,Teef._

Cloud picked his bag up. His heart hurt. But that was the only way,wasn't it? Maybe not,but he wasn't going to change his mind.

_I will be back,Teef,for you._

_...if I ever survive this._

He left.

Upstairs,Tifa was tossing and turning in bed. Her eyes shot open as she heard a male's voice ring in her head.

_I love you._

**A/N: My first CloTi fanfic. How was it? I hope you liked it. Please gimme some feedback,folks! Thank you!**


End file.
